Outer Science
by Goupix67
Summary: Deux yeux jaunes phosphorescents fixaient la jeune fille tremblante. Des sifflements résonnaient dans la salle aux ronronnements silencieux des machines. Qu'était donc devenu ce gentil garçon rêveur, Konoha ? Un monstre. Un serpent. La personne devant elle. "Voici le final, ma reine." [MENTION DE VIOL ET DE MEURTRE, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR]
**ATTENTION, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR, MENTION DE VIOL ET DE MEURTRE !**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS un peu glauque sur une de mes chansons favorites, Outer Science !**

 **Cet OS va donc être la joie incarnée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est assez différent de ce que je peux écrire habituellement...**

 **Je vous conseille de mettre la musique susnommée en fond sonore, vous ne pourrez que plus apprécier ma FF ainsi.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jin, créateur et compositeur de la série de chansons Vocaloid "Kagerou Project" (dont Outer Science fait partie).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Outer Science

"Arrête, ARRÊTE ! Laisse-le ! S'il te plaît..."

Une voix fluette en sanglots hurla ces quelques mots à la silhouette sombre devant elle.

Cette ombre tenait fermement, au bout de son long bras, le cou d'un jeune garçon. Les ongles presque inexistants du monstre noir s'enfonçaient dans la peau fine du cou, faisant suffoquer la victime.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce châtiment ? Rien.

Sur les mots de désespoir de la jeune fille, l'homme en noir serra encore plus la nuque du garçon en face de lui. La jeune fille hurla : un cri strident vint percer les oreilles des trois protagonistes. Le jeune étranglé parvint à entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres et souffla dans un murmure :

"Mary..."

Ensuite, un ricanement.

Long et terrifiant.

Un rire qui glace immédiatement le sang.

Provenant de l'homme noir.

Il jeta littéralement le garçon suffoquant à terre, tel un vulgaire sac.

La victime massa son cou tandis qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

La jeune fille spectatrice de l'horreur s'approcha du garçon toussotant dans le but de l'aider, mais ne put rien dire.

Sa douce voix ne se ferait plus jamais entendre à partir de ce moment-ci.

"Voici le final, ma reine."

Deux yeux jaunes phosphorescents fixaient la jeune Mary tremblante. Des sifflements résonnaient dans la salle aux ronronnements silencieux des machines.

Qu'était donc devenu ce gentil garçon rêveur, Konoha ?

Un monstre.

Un serpent.

La personne devant elle.

Le roi des serpents avait totalement pris possession de son corps. Il avait détruit le timide Konoha.

Il avait créé l'immonde Kuroha.

Celui-ci, toujours en ricanant, s'approchait continuellement mais lentement de la fille aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il plongea son regard perçant de reptile dans les yeux rouges de Mary : il semblait se repaître de la peur présente dans le regard larmoyant.

Le garçon précédemment étranglé se glissa devant la jeune fille pour la protéger de l'immondice.

 _"Comme s'il allait m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit..."_

Sa jambe partit et buta contre l'estomac du garçon au sweat vert devant Mary. Il voltigea sur quelques mètres sous le puissant coup de pied.

Ce qui fit sourire Kuroha.

"Profitons donc, ma reine. La fin est proche. Le recommencement va arriver.

Et si... Vous vous adonniez à moi ?"

Mary frémit sous la voix grave et ensorceleuse du Konoha possédé : que faire ? Elle ne pouvait s'échapper, elle se savait trop faible pour cela. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, ses bras tremblaient sous la peur. Les larmes envahirent son visage tandis que les yeux jaunes se rapprochaient encore.

La panique envahit le corps de la jeune fille.

Une main noire glaciale vint se poser sur le ventre de Mary.

Elle sursauta.

La peur lui coupa sa respiration.

"Profitons..."

Le serpent humanoïde posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles encore pures de la jeune fille.

La bouche souillée par les mensonges avait un goût amer. Mary essaya de repousser cette langue étrangère de sa cavité buccale, mais le grand méchant loup semblait s'en amuser et augmenta la cadence.

La salive acide envahissait la bouche de la fille : la langue reptilienne s'enroulait toujours plus autour de la sienne, la faisant gémir de dégoût.

Elle savait que ce baiser forcé n'était que le début de ses souffrances.

Et elle avait raison.

Kuroha sentit des picotements traverser son corps pendant l'embrassade : que c'était plaisant !

Il sentait les larmes gelées de la jeune reine tomber sur ses joues, il se délectait de cette tristesse terriblement jouissive.

Il relâcha finalement la bouche tant désirée.

Mary était essoufflée, un filet de salive coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le serpent tendit son index pour recueillir ce breuvage divin mais, ayant anticipé son geste, la victime dévia le grand bras dans un mouvement brusque. Elle s'essuya le menton et ses joues couvertes de larmes, tandis que le sourire psychopathe de Kuroha s'agrandissait.

Mary osait-elle le défier ? Il n'aimait pas ça.

Sifflant frénétiquement pour exprimer son mécontentement, il approcha cette langue visqueuse de l'oreille de la jeune fille, enfonça le bout fendu à l'intérieur.

La pauvre fille eut un sursaut et un cri de dégoût : elle commença à peine à hurler que la grande main noire vint se déposer sur les lèvres roses, pour la faire taire.

Kuroha fit tourner sa langue saliveuse dans cette pauvre oreille, léchant chaque parcelle de peau.

Et il comptait bien faire de même avec le corps entier qu'il avait entre les mains.

Sentant un moment de relâchement de la part de Mary, le sombre homme prit les longs cheveux blancs entre ses doigts : quelle douce chevelure !

Il massa et caressa la crinière de la jeune qui n'essayait plus de se débattre.

Elle avait compris qu'elle était impuissante et qu'elle ne pourrait demander de l'aide auprès de ses acolytes, actuellement évanouis pour la plupart.

Et puis, ces douces caresses dans sa chevelure n'étaient pas rebutantes, au contr-

"AAAH ! AH... AIE !"

Son avis changea entièrement lorsque Kuroha tira de toutes ses forces sur la chevelure de la jeune fille, la traînant par terre.

Elle frappa les deux pieds au sol, essaya de s'y retenir, tenta de retirer les deux mains à la dure poigne de ses cheveux, mais en vain. L'homme-serpent était invincible, et continuait de tirer la fille en la faisant délicieusement souffrir.

Chaque cri, chaque gémissement, chaque tentative d'échappatoire faisait frémir de bonheur le psychopathe : bon Dieu qu'il aimait faire le mal, et faire du mal !

Arrivé à un mur, il souleva la fille par les cheveux et la plaqua brusquement sur la cloison. La jeune fille sanglotait, sa vision brouillée ne lui laissait apercevoir la satisfaction sur le visage opposé.

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

Sa chevelure enfin relâchée, la jeune fille se retint au mur derrière elle. Ses pensées étaient dérangées, seules la peur et la panique gouvernaient dans son pauvre corps frêle. Le grand et terrifiant Kuroha la surplombait de tout son corps, un sourire immonde sur les lèvres.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les petits bras tremblants, remontant au col de la robe.

Mary retenait ses larmes et ses cris, même sa respiration.

Et elle comprit que son innocence en pâtirait lorsque la grande main déchira à moitié sa robe bleue.

Jetant le bout de tissu inutile plus loin, le reptile humain ricana. Mary plaça ses deux bras devant sa poitrine quasiment dénudée, pensant qu'elle pourrait la cacher un minimum. Le rire s'intensifia lorsque le bourreau retira d'un grand coup le reste de l'habit : les membres frêles soutenaient avec peine la fillette. Les yeux rouges se fermèrent quasiment immédiatement, de peur d'observer la réaction du psychopathe devant son corps ridicule.

Ses cuisses luisaient à la lumière bleue de la pièce : la petite n'avait pu contenir sa peur et sa vessie avait lâché.

La moquerie monta dans le ricanement.

L'envie arriva par la suite.

La reine serait obligée de lui obéir, ensuite.

Les lèvres charnues et désagréables se déposèrent lentement sur les clavicules de la jeune Mary tremblante. Ses petites mains se posèrent à l'aveuglette sur les larges épaules du monstre, dans une dernière tentative de le repousser.

Il recula soudainement.

La petite rouvrit lentement ses paupières, pensant naïvement qu'il avait renoncé à la toucher.

Mais l'inverse arriva.

Kuroha s'était décalé pour descendre au niveau de la poitrine naissante de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci referma ses yeux, crispa tous ses muscles lorsque la langue chaude glissa sur sa peau de porcelaine.

Les mains immenses et baladeuses parcouraient son corps. Son intimité. Ses derniers vêtements furent vite enlevés, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle cachait son visage de ses deux mains couvertes de larmes et de sueur. Elle voulait pousser, frapper, battre, tuer cet homme qui profitait d'elle sans aucune honte, avec une envie perverse.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Soudain, un moment de repos. La laissait-il respirer ?

Elle n'osa rouvrir ses paupières, de peur de voir une atrocité bien pire que celle déjà subite.

La grande main serra brusquement le poignet droit de la jeune fille, tira sur le bras et posa la main sur une surface chaude.

Mary sursauta à ce contact, retira d'instinct sa douce main de cette surface de peau inconnue.

Elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

Sa main blanche était posée sur le torse imberbe et musclé de Kuroha.

Il s'était quasiment déshabillé, il portait uniquement son boxer. La fille dévia son regard du corps opposé lorsque la main se resserra sur son poignet fin.

Elle leva lentement la tête vers le visage du serpent : il était complètement déformé par cette envie, ce plaisir qui dévorait les entrailles du psychopathe. Son regard jaune reptilien brillait plus que jamais et, alors que la fille détournait le regard, Kuroha déplaça la petite main sur sa propre peau.

Ce contact était doux pour l'homme, répugnant pour la fille.

Il lui fit toucher ses boutons de chair tendus.

La jeune fille recommença à pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit cette chair tendue d'excitation sous ses doigts.

Cet homme était excité par son corps, alors qu'elle était forcée. Quel homme peut-il aimer cela ?

Sous les pleurs, Mary ferma à nouveau ses yeux, et décida de les maintenir fermés, sous peine d'être encore plus traumatisée.

Kuroha relâcha alors la main de la jeune et la plaqua correctement contre le mur. Il emprisonna le corps frêle entre le sien puissant et le mur glacial. Il colla son torse brûlant contre la poitrine humide de sa propre salive.

Il enleva son sous-vêtement restant.

Il ricana.

Un gémissement masculin.

Un cri féminin.

Un silence bref.

Plusieurs gémissements masculins.

Plusieurs cris, pleurs féminins.

Des gémissements plus rapides, plus saccadés, plus rauques.

Des cris et des pleurs plus stridents, plus forts.

Un long gémissement de plaisir.

Un cri de stupeur étouffé par une main.

Mary tomba au sol après la torture.

Son bourreau lui avait tourné le dos, se rhabillant correctement, laissant sa victime se débrouiller.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Tremblante contre le mur, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se mit boule. Elle avait diablement chaud, une chaleur salvatrice qu'elle haïssait à présent.

Elle sentait son corps épuisé, détruit.

Son âme l'était aussi.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais son corps refusa.

Elle avait envie de crier, mais son corps refusa.

Elle avait envie d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, mais son corps refusa.

Comme si l'homme devant elle avait ordonné à son corps de refuser à présent chacune de ses envies.

Elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne voulait le savoir.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux à la fin de la torture, son bourreau affichait un air de satisfaction et de détente intense.

Habillé, Kuroha se retourna pour faire face à sa victime préférée. Il soupira en la voyant trembloter comme une feuille.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans la cuisse.

Mary ne bougea pas.

Kuroha recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Mary soit allongée à terre, retenant ses cris de douleurs.

Il déversait sa colère et sa brutalité sur ce corps inutile et à présent souillé.

Une immense marque rouge apparut sur la cuisse blanche de la jeune Mary.

Kuroha s'arrêta là.

Il réfléchit aux raisons pour lesquelles il agit comme tel : brutaliser une jeune fille pour obtenir son obéissance aveugle.

Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui, il le savait.

Devait-il vraiment la garder alors ? Après tout, si elle parlait aux autres bouffons, il ne serait pas arrangé...

Devait-il la capturer ?

C'était une bonne idée, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces foutus acolytes pour aller la chercher.

Alors...

Il redressa la fille, la mit à genoux. Il se plaça accroupi devant elle, redressant son visage par le menton. Le regard rouge était vide, traduisant des pensées inexistantes de la part de la jeune Mary. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si son corps, son esprit étaient invincibles à toutes les violences, morales comme physiques.

Kuroha sourit alors à cette poupée de chair devant lui, déposa un subtil baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser.

Il observa encore le corps dénudé de la fille. Elle était pure, elle était belle. Il pouvait encore la réutiliser. Alors devait-il vraiment... ?

Oui, il le fallait.

Kuroha se détourna tout à coup de Mary, lui présentant son dos.

Mary ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison de son geste.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit sortir de l'arrière de son pantalon un pistolet noir.

Il pointa le canon vers le plafond et appuya sur la gâchette : la balle partit.

Au coup de feu, la jeune Mary sursauta.

Kuroha s'éloigna d'elle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit la destination de son bourreau : il s'approchait du chef de son groupe, Kido.

Il releva la tête de la chef, montrant à Mary que son amie était évanouie.

Et, sans hésiter, il ajusta le canon sur le front de la fille aux cheveux verts et tira.

Mary avait ouvert la bouche pour crier lors du coup de feu, mais aucun son n'était sorti.

Le serpent humanoïde relâcha le corps à présent sans vie, et se dirigea vers les suivants.

Une, deux victimes en plus, une balle dans la tête.

Momo et Hibiya avaient trouvé la mort.

Kuroha visa de loin le cœur de Kano, et tira d'un air presque las : il n'avait malheureusement pas raté sa cible.

Mary n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se pinça plusieurs fois, griffa sa peau pour essayer de sortir de ce cauchemar.

C'était la fin pour ses amis, c'était la fin pour elle.

Kuroha abattit les derniers membres restants du Mekakushi Dan. Il était resté plus longtemps devant le cadavre d'Ene : peut-être éprouvait-il des regrets ?, pensa Mary.

L'homme noir avança à nouveau vers elle, le pistolet pointé vers son ventre.

Sa grande main couvrait une partie de son visage déformé par la folie meurtrière, recouvrant une partie de son sourire dément.

Il ricanait d'une voix inhumaine, entrecoupée de sifflements de serpent.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Mary sentait le métal froid du canon de pistolet contre son ventre.

Kuroha avait enlevé la main de son visage, son sourire s'était légèrement effacé.

"Quelle déplaisante histoire, ma reine. Voyez, votre misérable existence n'aura conduit à rien. Vos amis sont morts, vous allez les rejoindre. Je continuerai d'envoyer des adolescents dans le Kagerou Daze. Ils formeront à nouveau une équipe. Je les tuerai à nouveau.

Ce cauchemar sans fin reprendra.

Toutes vos connaissances n'étaient qu'idioties, ma reine.

Je vous souhaite un bon retour auprès de vos chers camarades, tandis que je continuerai de prendre soin de votre mère et grand-mère.

Pleure, pleure, pleure !"

La fillette ne pût s'empêcher d'obéir au dernier ordre de son bourreau.

Une larme roula sur son visage meurtri, suivie d'une centaine d'autres.

Et, alors que la jeune fille ne cessait de pleurer, Kuroha jugea que ce fut assez d'eau versée.

Il jugea que l'existence de cette fille devait toucher à sa fin.

Son doigt se replia sur la gâchette du pistolet.

Le coup de feu résonna.

La balle s'enfonça dans la chair de la jeune Mary, provoquant immédiatement une hémorragie importante.

Une flaque de sang apparut rapidement au sol, dans laquelle Kuroha trempa ses mains.

Il lécha avidement le sang provenant de ce corps amoureusement violé.

Il huma avec passion l'odeur âcre de ce liquide naturel.

Son visage fut rapidement couvert de cette substance rougeâtre.

Satisfait, il se mit debout.

Il tendit les bras.

Et, brisant le silence, hurla, devant le cadavre de l'ancienne reine :

"Pleure."


End file.
